


On my own

by Enjolrras



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrras/pseuds/Enjolrras
Summary: Eine kurze Songfic zu "On my own", in der es um Éponines Gefühle geht.





	On my own

On my own

And now I’m all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say “Hello” to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he’s here

“Go careful now, stay out of sight. There’s danger in the streets tonight.” - “Geh”. Wiedermal “geh”. Wenigstens noch ein “sei vorsichtig”, aber die Kernbotschaft bleibt “geh”. „Geh weg, du hast hier nichts verloren.“ „Geh weg, hier wird es gleich zu gefährlich für kleine Mädchen.“ „Geh mal zur Seite, du störst.“ „Geh nach Hause ‘Ponine, du bist im Weg.“ Dieser letzte Satz, so typisch für meinen Vater und seine bescheuerten Kumpanen. Natürlich bin ich im Weg. Ihnen, meiner verrückten, geldgierigen Mutter, den Menschen in den Straßen, den Studenten – und ihm. Immer im Weg, immer höchstens geduldet, nie gewollt. Nirgends wirklich willkommen, nirgendwo daheim. Nur hier, in den dunklen, engen Gassen von Paris. Hier bin ich fast immer, jeden einzelnen Winkel der Stadt kenne ich besser als ich irgendeinen Menschen kenne. Und viel, viel besser, als mich irgendjemand kennt. Aber immerhin – jetzt ist es Nacht, jetzt ist der tröstende, schwarze Schutz der Dunkelheit um mich herum. Und wenn es so dunkel ist wie jetzt, so dunkel, dass ich kaum meine eigenen Hände erkennen kann – dann ist es so einfach, einen anderen Menschen neben mir zu spüren, zu glauben, dass er da ist, obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen kann. Meine Hände sind ja schließlich auch da.

Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I’m happy with the company I’m keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

Diese Stunden in der Nacht sind mein Lichtblick, sind manchmal das Einzige, was mich die Tage überleben lässt. Denn jetzt, wenn alle Straßen leer und verlassen sind, wenn ich Paris ganz für mich allein habe – dann ist er da. Immer. Jede Nacht. Und er kommt, wenn ich es will, er kommt, wenn ich ihn brauche, er kommt ganz allein zu mir. Er kommt nur für mich. Ich hatte gedacht, heute würde es schwerer werden, würde es mehr wehtun, nach allem, was geschehen ist. Was er heute getan hat. Was ich für ihn getan habe. Aber es ist nicht schwer, im Gegenteil: wenn überhaupt, dann ist es heute leichter, ihn zu sehen, ihn zu hören, ihn zu spüren. Als wäre heute nie passiert. Als wäre Cosette nicht passiert.

On my own  
Pretending he’s beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him ‘till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

Ich bin allein, wie immer. Aber viel weniger allein, als ich es tagsüber, umgeben von Menschen, bin. Denn jetzt ist mein Körper zwar allein, aber mein Kopf nicht, denn dort ist er jetzt. Und er ist da, neben mir. Er legt einen Arm um meine Schultern, den rechten, und ich kann die Kraft seiner Finger durch den Mantel hindurch spüren. Er zieht mich eng zu sich, so nah, dass ich seinen Atem spüren kann, und küsst mich aufs Haar. Er sieht mich an, seine Augen funkeln, er lacht. Lacht mich an. Lacht, weil ich bei ihm bin. Er wird bleiben – die ganze, lange Nacht. Und er wird mich jede Nacht finden.

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river  
In the darkness  
The trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

Die Welt sieht so anders aus, nachts. Nicht dunkel, nicht schwarz – verzaubert. Überall schimmert, glänzt und blinkt es. Und niemand außer uns kann es sehen. Nur wir sehen, wie der Regen die Straße in flüssiges Silber verwandelt. Nur für uns scheint es, als ob ein Nebel aus der Seine aufsteigen würde – ein Nebel, der uns in ein fernes, wunderbares Land entführt. Die Sterne strahlen, ihr Licht verfängt sich in den hohen Wipfeln der Bäume, jeden Einzelnen machen sie zum Leuchtturm. Zu einem Leuchtturm, der nicht Schiffe in den sicheren Hafen lenkt, sondern Menschen – Menschen wie uns, wie ihn und mich, die ihr Paradies suchen. Sie versprechen, dass wir es finden werden, und leuchten nur für uns. Ihre Botschaft ist klar, eindeutig und so mächtig, dass es an ihrer Wahrheit keinen Zweifel gibt: Für immer. Für immer nur für uns.

And I know  
It’s only in my mind  
That I’m talking to myself  
And not to him  
And although  
I know that he is blind  
Still I say  
There’s a way for us

Und jetzt tut es weh, so sehr, so schlimm, so quälend. Noch nie war er wirklich bei mir, noch nie hat er das alles wirklich mit mir gesehen – aber noch nie hat das Erwachen so sehr geschmerzt, denn die Hoffnung war noch nie so klein. Seit heute ist der Traum aus, alle Hoffnung gestorben. Denn wenn ich diese Dinge mit ihm sehe, wenn ich mit ihm rede, wenn ich bei ihm bin – dann bin ich nur bei mir. Bei niemandem sonst. Und er? Wenn er diese wunderschöne Welt sieht, wo ist er dann? Bei wem ist er? Und ich weiß: er ist bei ihr. Für ihn verzaubert sich die Welt mit ihr, er hört die schönste Musik, wenn er mit ihr redet, träumt die schönsten Träume mit ihr. Nicht mit mir. Er kennt sie einen halben Tag. Mich kennt er so viel länger. Ich war so lange bei ihm, habe so lange versucht, ihm alles zu zeigen, aber er konnte nicht sehen. Er war blind, und wird immer blind sein. Er hat jetzt sein Glück gefunden, und gleichzeitig ist meins für immer zerbrochen. Und trotzdem hoffe ich. Denn wenn ich aufhöre zu hoffen, mich festzuklammern, dann werde ich nicht weiterleben können. Nicht allein. Nicht für immer ohne ihn.

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river’s just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

Denn ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, wie ich noch niemals irgendjemanden geliebt habe, und ich werde nie wieder so lieben wie ich ihn liebe. Ich liebe ihn, wenn er sich genervt die Locken aus der Stirn streicht. Ich liebe ihn, wenn er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaut. Ich liebe ihn, wenn er mit Feuer in den Augen Enjolras ansieht, und mit ihm schreit und mit ihm singt. Ich liebe ihn, wenn er über seine Familie schimpft. Ich liebe ihn. Aber schön ist diese Liebe nur nachts. Denn am Tag ist die Realität zurück – und darin bin ich für ihn eine Freundin. Vielleicht sogar eine Vertraute. Aber nicht das Eine, nicht das Wichtigste. Ich bin eine von vielen. Und mit diesem Wissen verliert die Welt jeden Zauber, verliert sie alles, was sie wunderbar macht. Plötzlich bin ich nichts Besonderes mehr, nicht für die Welt, nicht für ihn. Plötzlich bin ich wieder allein. Plötzlich bin ich wieder im Weg.

I love him  
But every day I’m learning  
All my life  
I’ve only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known

Irgendwann muss er es merken, irgendwann muss er kapieren, dass ich so für ihn empfinde. Bald, sehr bald. So blind kann niemand sein. Das denke ich seit Jahren. Und jeden Tag muss ich aufs Neue erfahren, dass Blindheit nicht heilbar ist. Dass er nie etwas merken wird. Für ihn bin ich einfach nicht wichtig genug. Grantaire zum Beispiel, der ist ihm wichtiger. Enjolras sowieso. Und natürlich … Cosette. Sie ist jetzt sein Mittelpunkt, sein ein und alles. Sie ist alles, was er braucht. Mein Leben ist ein Luftschloss, ein Traum, der niemals wahr werden wird. Ich werde immer nur nachts lebendig sein können, bei ihm sein können. Das reicht mir nicht. Ich will die ganze Welt, die wunderbare Traumwelt nicht nur nachts, sondern immer. Ich will wissen, was Glück heißt. Und das kann ich nur mit ihm. Aber das geht nicht, er wird es nie verstehen. Wenn ich sterbe, wird sein Leben weitergehen, ich dagegen kann ohne ihn nicht leben. Und deshalb werde ich zurückgehen – weil mir egal ist, ob ich lebe oder sterbe, und weil ich jetzt, da sein Leben in Gefahr ist, bei ihm sein muss. Und ich würde für ihn sterben. Ohne zu zögern. Ich lebe für ihn, ich lebe von ihm. Wenn ich mit meinem Tod sein Leben rette, hatte mein Leben wenigstens einen Sinn.

I love him  
I love him  
I love him

Ich liebe ihn. Mehr als alles andere, viel mehr als mich selbst. Ich liebe alles an ihm. Und ich will für ihn sterben. Für dich. Marius.

But only on my own


End file.
